Ralph Bear
Ralph Bear Is the Main Character of The Stupid Super Hero Series of Comics and later starred on his own spin off series Ralph and Ryan and now currently appeared as a fellow member of The Justice Heroes Series of comics. Character Overview Ralph Anthony Bear is the voice of reason, and the butt kicking martial arts side-kick, mechanic, and good friend of Stupid Moose who usually spends time with him in many of his odd adventures (and usually regretting it as a result) and later owns his own talk show having fed up living with his idiotic partner and teams up with Ryan fox in more bizarre adventures. He finally became the member of the Justice Heroes due to his heroic deeds with Ryan and Stupid. Appearance Ralph Bear is a 6ft tall and rather slim for being a grizzly bear. As he tends to excercise hard to knock off the added natural weight of his natural grizzly body, giving him a more anthromorphic appearance. He wears green jogging pants (originally red), shirtless and bare footed, and his most distinguish features is his three strands of black hair (with for comical use is so thick that it cannot be damaged and actually slices through solid stone). Personality Ralph Bear is the voice of reason, usually thinking logically about things and tries his hardest to tell his gooft friends not to do anything hasty, usually being ignored. Ralph tends to have a short temper but can hold back his temper only to a certain limit. He freaks out quite easily at what he thinks is a bad thing but will reveal to be nothing much of a big deal. Ralph is a major geek at comic books, video games, and martial art flicks and tend to carry pop culture items from his favorite genres as weapons or to show off. His "Heroic Do-Gooder" Attitude appears when there's friends in need of help and whenever he take his crime fighting job with his friend stupid seriously. He's also a bit shy but can be a gentleman when it comes to women, and he can be easily seduced by them too leading to him getting into ALOT of trouble happening to him and his friends. He's a skilled mechanic. Always enjoy making cars and other transportation vehicles thus he invented The Stupid Mobile: A four seater Go-Cart with a PS3 Controller with a USB port as a Steering Wheel, powered by a rocket engine. Special Abilities Ralph is highly trained Martial artist knowing shaolin kung-fu and his hippie master Sandy Panda's Secret martial arts technique "Love Fu" Where he uses the colors of the rainbow as a deadly energy blasts which he rarely uses as people tend to make gays joke involving with the moves. He is also quite skilled with a Bo-Staff but rarely uses that weapon and prefers to use his own fists Ralph is also quite intelligent, able to notices clues and to the point noticed the flaws in the plot of the stories to the point breaking the 4th wall. With Ralph's natural grizzly abilities, he's also quite powerful, able to tip over a car, and smash down a steel door with one punch when he was upset one time. Synopsis